


You Found Me

by LilacWriter07



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Child Death, Davie and Chibiamerica are brothers, Gen, I cried so ugly at this episode, Reincarnation, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacWriter07/pseuds/LilacWriter07
Summary: No matter how long I have to wait, I know that you will find me . And that everything will be okay ..
Relationships: America & Davie (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	You Found Me

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the episode of Davie and America, I cried so ugly because (;o;) I don't really watch Hetalia, but I came across this episode . And it hits me in the feelings so hard, I could not help but write a fanfiction about it !
> 
> Davie and Chibiamerica are brothers in this btw
> 
> (Speaking) - BOLD - Flashback
> 
> (Speaking) - BOLD and Italic - is Alfred speaking

"Alright class calm down !" The teacher shouted to a bunch of wild teenagers, that just kept talking and shouting among themselves . He give a tired sigh as the class just ignored the man .

A 16 year old boy named David sighs as wel, he just wanted to go home he did not even wanted to come . ' _You have to social with your classmates !'_ He still could hear his mother loud and clear in his head .

They were on the last part of the field trip, some boring flower field he did not even bother too look at . Keeping his back to the field to prove to himself he was not intrested in it .

_Like anything else .._

"Everyone shut up and pay attention !" An other teacher yelled as he is larger then the other one, as he towers over him almost shadowing the poor man . " Alright Ricky the stage is yours ." _Ricky_ frowns at the man ."It's Richard ." He mutters which the other choice to ignore . The other quickly started talking about their last part of the trip, as he talked David choice to give his phone all his attention . He has no intrest in the founding of America, their first village or whatever, he has no intrest in stupid rules, their first attack or this boring flower field .

As he scrolls down on his phone, even his phone can't catch his attention . _Am I that bored ?_ He hears the teacher explaining something but it goes one ear in and the other out, it's not like it's a life lesson or whatever, unless you gonna teach yourself or have no other things in life .

 _Like you .._ The voice in his head nagged .

Someone suddenly pushed against his shoulder almost making him drop his phone, he gave a glare to the stranger . A man with blonde hair and green eyes smiled at him, muttering ' _sorry_ ' . David rolled his eyes heavily thinking the man needs to wax his eyebrows .

The man next to him huffs ."Rude like you look any better punk ." Making David blink stupidly at the man, _what the fuck .._

"Wha ?" _Is he a mind reader or something ?_ The man laughs softly as he saw confussion on David's face . "You said it out loud ."

"Oh .. Sorry ."

"Don't worry lad ."

 _Oh he is british too ?_ Not that David never came across a british man or woman, he never thought he will see one at an America history sight .

David looked back at his phone, the man stared at him noticing he is not giving the teacher attention . "Do you not want to listen ?"

"Not really ."

"Why ?"

"It's boring I don't care about that stuff ."

"What stuff do you care about ?"

"Don't know ."

David never know what he wanted in life, he does feel like he is missing something . He remembers there was a name that he was so fond of, but he can't remember it anymore . His mom once told him when his 2 little brothers were born, he said they got the wrong one and looked so sad . They thought it was funny at first, because it's just common for a older sibling not to like the younger ones at first .

Everything went down when his sister was born .

David only remembers he tried to cry but no tears came out, he screamed till he passed out .

That was 8 years ago .

Not a single tear left his eyes since then, _'cold hearted child'_ his grandmother would whisper .

"The flowers are quite nice to look at ." The man spoke again as David just shrugged ."Those are just flowers man ."

"The legend says there is a little spirit sitting in the field of the flowers, they will wave at the people but nobody can find it ."

"How can they not find it, if they see it ." _What is this man even saying_ ."People tried to get close but get lost in the field some were gone for days before they realize it .."

"So the spirit tries to trap them ."

"Who knows .. Maybe it's lonely ."

_Aren't we all ?_

"You really don't want to look ? Maybe you find what you were looking for David ."

David mutters an angrily _'_ _no'_ before he froze .

_How did he know my name ?_

"How did .." He turned around but the man was gone, and all David saw was the field of blue flowers in front of him . His phone slowly slipped out of his hand falling on the ground, alerting a girl that was not far from him . She turned around as she hears the phone fall on the ground .

"David who are you talking too ?" The girl named Mary was one of his few friends, she noticed he was standing alone and walked over to him .

But he did not answer, he could not answer .

"David ?"

**" _Davie !_ "**

Far away in the field a little hand waved at him, he can't really see who because the flowers were high up . But the little hand was clearly visible .

**" _Davie I am here !_ "**

"Whoa David !" Mary screamed shocked as David climbed over the fence, and starting running where the little hand waved . "David come back here !" His teacher Richard screamed in shock . Everyone turned around as they saw their classmate running in the field .

"Can he not read !"

"He is crazy !"

"Well this will be the last trip field ."

Their voices started to fade as David run father away from them .

**"Listen little brother stay here while I look for food okay ?" The little boy infront of him whimpers ."But I wanna go with you big brother !" He screamed .**

**"I will be back soon with some rabbit and berries okay, please wait here for me ." He tried to calm the little boy down as he pushed him gently on the ground . It was soft and he can get some rest while he waits for him .**

**"What if you can't find me ." Large tears fell down as the older boy wipes it away .**

His legs felt heavy as his breath thickens, he still saw the little hand waving at him .

**"I will find you ofcourse, here in this big field .." The blue flowers were high up almost covering the little boy, they don't even have a name even if it did they were unknow to them .**

**"You promise ?" A little smile shows on the younger boys face .**

**"I promise ." He gave a big smile in return .**

"David !" The taller teacher shouted as he pushed Richard away, he climbs over the fence as more students starting to cause havoc ."Wait Robert come back ! Maybe there is something wrong !" Richard tried to calm down the other man, while he is glad he got the man on this trip with him . He knows the man has a nasty temper when provoked .

"Stay with the others I will get him, detention for anyone who run into this field you understand !" He screamed to the students as some wanted to dare, to climb over the fence the threat worked as some jumped away .

"Don't be too hard on him !" Richard screamed as Robert run off, the man hopes David has a good reason for what he was doing .

He feels the glare of other adults on his back, as he smiled nervously at them .

**The older boy wakes up in a bed, his head hurts a lot as he tried to sit up ."Don't ." A woman whispered ."Where .." But the woman hushed him .**

**"Here drink this ." A man said as he holds a cup of water, he slowly let the boy drink it . He clearly needed it since his throat was very dry, his eyes scanned the room slowly .** **As he finished drinking he looks confused, but also wonders why his head hurts ."Where am I ?"**

**"At our home we find you unconcious in the forrest .. I think you fell down .."**

"Where are you !" He shouted .

 **" _Here !_ "**The small voice said it was a childs voice .

_A little boy ?_

**" _Come on Davie you are almost here !_ "**

He started to run to the voice .

**"Do you remember anything ? Was someone else there ?" The boy felt like he was missing something but .."I can't remember anything ."**

David pushed the flowers away as he finally got to the place he saw the little hand waving, his heart dropped as his eyes went wide . There was nobody here but ..

_O-Oh god .._

There was .. "I .."

A hand grabbed his shoulder harshly as his teacher screamed ."David ! You are .." But he stopped as he noticed the boy went almost slack, he looked over his shoulder . Shock came across his face . "Dear god .." He whispered . "I .."

There was no little boy, but a small corpse laying lonely and forgotten . Small bony heads holding wiltered flowers so tightly, like it was afraid to let it go .

"I .."

**A small hand grabbed his hand tightly as his wide blue eyes looked in joy, at the field in front of them the other stroked the blond hair making the other whine .**

**"Don't do that Davie ! I am not a baby anymore !"**

**"You are my baby brother !" The other laughs ." My little .."**

"Alfred .."

**"Davie !"**

It was like he was looking at a ghost, the little boy smiled as he waved at him . **"You found me big brother !"**

David nodded as Robert shouted at Richard to call the cops . "David we have to go ." The man tried to pull the teen with him .

"I found you Alfred .." His eyes started to hurt as he fell on the ground ."David !" Robert tried to catch the teen but the boy fell down like a pack of rice, he was shaking and making hurl noises thinking the boy was going to puke .

He tried to force him away from the body, but he stopped as David ..

David was crying ."Alfred .." He whispered .

"Who is Alfred ?"

David did not answer as he kept crying .

The man that was not long ago standing next to David, smiled with sad eyes as he sighs ."Well then shall we go ?" He aksed the little boy that stood next to him ."Yeah ." the boy nodded smiling softly at the man as he took his hand .

**"You are dying you know ." A man with blonde hair and green eyes said to a little boy, who was laying weak and thin on the ground ."You can't keep eating these flowers forever ." Thick eyebrows frown as the boy ignored him .**

**"Davie .." He whispers ."Davie ? Is that the boy you were with ?"**

**"Bro-ther ..F-finds me .."**

**The other understood the boy wished to wait for his brother, not wanting to leave the spot to look for food himself ."You are dying ." He tried again .**

**He never liked to lead children to the afterlife, even when they will not feel pain anymore . It's not fair they die afraid, or sometimes alone, never knowing how it was like to live .**

**"I will .. b-be fine .." He said again ." I .. I w-will wa-ait .."**

**"For Davie ?"**

**"D-davie .."**

_There is a little spirit in the fields you know,_

_it takes the form a little boy ._

_Golden hair and big blue eyes, sweetest smile you ever seen ._

_He is quite fond of those little blue flowers,_

_making crowns for anyone to see ._

_People that pass by spot him as he waves,_

_yelling the name 'Davie' quite alot ._

_As people got closer he seems father away or they can't find him,_

_days will pass before they notice it ._

_People say that the spirit tries to trap them,_

_saying it's a evil spirit punishing people entering his field ._

_Other say it's a spirit who maybe is lonely ._

_And the little boy stays there alone,_

_making flower crowns for his dearest person ._

_That's why people call it,_

_Davie's flowers ._

_So that the other can find him,_

_and come home ._


End file.
